


Clear The Area - 50 Moments of Cannons And Wrenches

by HighVelocity



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighVelocity/pseuds/HighVelocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1sentence challenge, theme set Epsilon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear The Area - 50 Moments of Cannons And Wrenches

#01 - Motion - When the silver streak of an unpainted sparkling darts by him, the black youngling is momentarily stunned - he's never seen anything not  _built_ to be that fast move  _that_ fast(though he really should've known).

#02 - Cool - "I has my fullllllll proto!" crows a sturdier, though still sleek looking chartreuse youngling - Ironhide flinches because that shade  _can't_  be good for the optics.

#03 - Young - It's the day Ratchet beans two bigger younglings at once that he realizes the sparkling isn't quite so young anymore - especially when he cuts loose with a stream of imprecations that makes even Ironhide's optics widen in shock.

#04 - Last - "I don't understand why in the Pit it takes you fraggin' forever to get to recharge when every other sparkling in the facility is already smack in the middle of their recharge cycle," grouses Ironhide, patting the - finally! - recharging sparkling that's draped over his shoulder.

#05 - Wrong - It takes a little persuading, but finally Ratchet's convinced that smacking mechs much, much bigger than he is in the head with the nearest item at hand may not actually be the wisest course of action; Ironhide heartily concurs.

#06 - Gentle - It's a touch so light that it's almost unexpected; it's the soft press of lip components on the crown of a little sparkling head that gives away the depth of care few even realize Ironhide possesses.

#07 - One - "You keep drifting back to him," Trailbreaker murmurs one night, and Ironhide can only grunt in assent, suddenly annoyed that the red-visored mech is that sharp, and he tamps down on the bloom of images in his processor of a certain abrasive med student.

#08 - Thousand - Intellectually it's just a number, but once it sets in, they cling to each other and crowd onto the single berth like frightened sparklings - a thousand dead in a single night from a sudden attack no longer a statistic.

#09 - King - "King! King!" comes the delighted sparkling squeal and Ironhide can't hold back the rumble of laughter at the little unpainted sparkling, waving a toy wrench over his head in joy as he rides on the black youngling's shoulders, being on top of his little world.

#10 - Learn - "Wait - like this - " Chartreuse digits move big blunt gray fingertips  _just_ so and Ironhide is awed by the sudden arch of a frame and the wisps of pleasure that cross Ratchet's face; he's going to keep at this all night until he's pat in his lessons.

#11 - Blur - Tonight he can't recharge; the faces of the dead he sees have all turned into one great smear of colour and it ends up driving him out and into the nearest open bar, trying unsuccessfully to erase them with highgrade (it doesn't work, because he runs into Ironhide.)

#12 - Wait - "No, Ratch - for once, I'm  _tired_ of your Pit-forsaken need to analyze every single fraggin' thing that goes across your processors, I'm  _tired_ of your damned  _inability_ to simply accept anything - don't bother with waiting up."

#13 - Change - The air's electric and he doesn't need to see it, he can  _sense_ it, and before the silence breaks he's turned to catch hold of the medic - Ratchet slugs him across the face, splintering pain across the rise of a cheek and it's all he can do not to laugh just a little brokenly.

#14 - Command - "'Trust in my command', 'trust in my command' indeed - Ironhide, you had Primus-damned well get your useless Night Elf out of my 'lock's face RIGHT THIS MOMENT OR I WILL SKIN YOU FOR DEVILSAUR LEATHER, I SWEAR."

#15 - Hold - He doesn't stop until he's finally laid hands on Ratchet's shaking frame and dragged the medic the Pit out of that thrice-forsaken hellhole that holds the jocular title of the 'Welcome Cell' amongst Decepticons.

#16 - Need - Now that he's familiar with the humans and their ways of expressing grief, he sometimes wishes he  _could_ cry - there's the frame of the one he needs, so battered underneath his hands even as they work on autopilot, working and smoothing and twisting wires together to try to bring Ironhide back yet again; but he isn't human and will never be, and Ratchet merely soldiers on.

#17 - Vision - Stupid Ratchet and his stupid Hummer alt and his stupidly broad chassis and his stupidly wonderful black bullbars and his stupidly seductive hands and his stupidly gorgeous aft and his stupidly unpronounceable  _colour_  - Ironhide growls and shutters his optics before his visual processor overloads.

#18 - Attention - Of course, the medic just smirks at Ironhide and proceeds to stalk, keenly aware of the fact that 'Hide ain't about to be looking anywhere else.

#19 - Soul - When the last phrase ends, he finds himself staring stupidly at the Topkick - and here he thought the old lugnut couldn't tell A# from the aft-end of a camshaft.

\---

#20.25 - Picture - They'll forget, in time, he knows; to this end, Samuel James Witwicky is deliberate in ordering that when he dies, anyone who ever,  _ever_ , turns the framed picture of the Autobots to face the wall or otherwise takes it down, damages it, looses it, whatever - Ratchet and Ironhide are going to Get Their Ass.

#20.5 - Picture - He stares at the delicate curl of paper for the longest time - Prime has no need for such human mementos, but then Sam, a gray and aged Sam, had pressed it into the great metallic palm and merely smiled - from within the glossy surface of the photograph, his CMO and weapons specialist blaze with such life that for one moment he forgets the gray frames strewn across the shredded earth.

\---

#20 - Picture - "PUT THAT FRAGGIN' IMAGE CAPTURE AWAY! I'M NOT DOING BARE PROTO PICS FOR YOU, YOU USELESS PERVERTED LUNK!"

#21 - Fool - And there, Ironhide muses almost absently, listening to the medic rattle on, there goes the one mech he knows that could make the worst insult known to Cybertron sound like a benediction.

#22 - Mad - "'Madness? MADNESS?! NO, THIS IS NOT MADNESS, THIS IS IRONHIDE IN ALL HIS STUBBORN IDIOTIC GLORY - AND NO, THIS IS MOST DEFINITELY NOT SPARTA!!" *CLONK*

#23 - Child - Hummer #12, this one black, rolls by them, and Ironhide nudges the chartreuse Hummer's bumper - "For the last time, Ironhide, NO, I HAVE NO SPARKLINGS. WHO PUT THAT IDEA ON YOUR ONE TRACK 12-BIT PROCESSOR ANYWAY."

#24 - Now - He holds out his hands, and Ratchet tumbles into the berth with him willingly, engine already purring contentedly; Ironhide thinks the moment is quite perfect enough, and even better when the workaholic medic slides into recharge.

#25 - Shadow - It's a lazy day, and they end up outside - Ratchet putters around in the shade while Ironhide sights some squirrels - later, after the initial alarm of 'Hide suddenly firing a low-level pulseblast at a shrub, they erupt into fits of wicked laughter, because he flushes out two yelping Lamborghinis, who in their attempt to sneak up on them come evening borrowed Mirage's cloaking device, but forgot about the lay of the sun.

#26 - Goodbye - He never once says 'goodbye', but always leaves with a nod - it means he'll be back and their long conversations will go on.

#27 - Hide - "Slaggin' - useless - Pitspawn - did you tweak my game?! It's not dropping me any leathers!! That's it, I am killing the  _slag_  out of the Devilsaurs, and just because, I'm going to go after  _Ironhide Devilsaurs_ ."

#28 - Fortune - 'Hide growls - red and gold may be 'the signs of wealth and prosperity', but he does not really appreciate coming out of recharge to find them both painted with the Chinese characters of double happiness, usually used in Chinese wedding ceremonies(because, fraggitall, they are NOT married.)

#29 - Safe - Every press of fingerpads against black, every touch, every stroke, every scan and every night he spends with the weapons specialist is when he knows Ironhide is one more time safe.

#30 - Ghost - "That's rot," comes the snippy reply; Ironhide is not so sure.

#31 - Book - Ironhide is fascinated by this thing called a book - he's amassed quite a collection of them, and Ratchet's penchant for leaving him  _more_ books isn't helping.

#32 - Eye - He growls, and his hand closes around the cube of energon in hand, and he fights to squash that stupid jealous rush when he notes someone else's gaze eating up that sleek aft.

#33 - Never - That first night, that first time he hears aloud what was only previously left unsaid, he has to shutter his optics and simply hold on, because the impact of the unexpected leaves him more shaken than he'd care to admit.

#34 - Sing - "That's little more than a territorial display," snorts the medic, when someone comments on the twittering birds outside the building; 'Hide, passing by, wonders if that's got correlations with how much Ratchet growls and gibbers over his own territory.

#35 - Sudden - "Rear-end me again and DIE," swears the medic, engine snarling.

#36 - Stop - He's going to kill the medic, he is so going to kill the medic - it should be illegal to  _tease_ mechs at red lights, for the love of Primus.

#37 - Time - White for flashbacks, and black for great jumps in time - Ratchet stares forward into the screen of his mind and wishes that he could at least edit some of what he sees.

#38 - Wash - Ratchet's 'form is dripping wet, lust and the familiar irritation are already spiking in his eyes, and as the soldier that is 'Hide's own form shudders when Ratchet aims the high-powered blast of water right smack into a wheelwell, he thinks that suggesting the wash wasn't such a bad idea.

#39 - Torn - Ironhide very - to borrow the human phrase - manfully gnawed on his bottom lip as he sent his warrior in to pull some of the more aggressive reptiles off of Ratchet's warlock - he didn't really have all that much patience for human online games, but he supposed listening to the medic rant was well worth it.

#40 - History - With Prime behind them, they feel the walls closing in - meteors streak across the sky, and 'Hide takes Ratchet's hand in his own, before they transform and drive on, resolute, to meet those which are their comrades.

#41 - Power - 'Hide brushes his knuckles gently over the jaw guards of the recharging medic, conscious of the trust implicit - he knows exactly the kind of mech he's bedded down with, knows exactly what he's truly capable of.

#42 - Bother - "NO. NOT DOING THE AREA 52 QUESTS, NOT GOING AFTER NEGATRON. PAIN IN MY FRAGGIN' AFT."

#42.5 - Bother - Ratchet relents anyway, because the 'You, Robot' quests are actually quite hilarious.

#43 - God - "Doesn't really exist now, does he," comes the sardonic jibe.

#44 - Wall - Neither of them actually bother to look ashamed about the numerous dents in the wall - Prime sighs heavily and scrubs at the back of his neck quite uselessly.

#45 - Naked - "That's about as appealing as a plucked chicken," snorted the medic, before ordering the Topkick to sit still so he could remove the glued-on tiara and massive sparkly pink fairy wings.

#46 - Drive - He no longer really knows what keeps him going, what keeps them all going - but then he catches a glimpse of sunlight glinting off black, and he finds his impetus again.

#47 - Harm - "Swore so long ago, Ratch, I'd keep you safe, and that's exactly what I'll do"

#48 - Precious - He keeps his hold on the medic light, his touches feather-soft, and he no longer touches, but worships.

#49 - Hunger - Three nights before, Ratchet turned to him and drifted a kiss across his temple; yesterday night, they didn't just interface, but made love, almost until dawn; tonight, they will sleep, and tomorrow, they will fight.

#50 - Believe - They believed in the cause; they believed it, lived and breathed it, and when the stars finally began to fall on that last day, Ratchet  _made_ time to drag Ironhide to him in the midst of a firefight to perform a quick patch weld and to breath an affirmation into an audio - " _I love you._ "


End file.
